


【苏联中心】布拉金斯基口述感情史

by SovietBall



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 国际共运史
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: 美共为何就地解散？南斯拉夫为何愤然出走？欧洲情报局总部为何屡次迁移？阿尔巴尼亚的立场为何频频反转？希腊革命失败，究竟该谁背锅？保加利亚食言而肥，是发自内心还是被迫所为？法共长得不似阵营白月光，到底隐藏着怎样的秘密？这一切的背后，是党性的扭曲还是道德的沦丧？是情感的驱动还是现实的无奈？让我们通过本期节目嘉宾，伊利亚•伊里奇•布拉金斯基的口述，走近这段充满迷雾的往事……
Relationships: 苏联中心
Kudos: 22





	【苏联中心】布拉金斯基口述感情史

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：自嗨文；对话体；党拟；贵乱
> 
> 古巴：安赫尔  
> 美国共产党（包含ACP和CPUSA）：厄尔•S•琼斯  
> 南斯拉夫共产主义者联盟：约瑟普•瓦尔特  
> 保加利亚共产党：维尔科•佩特罗夫  
> 阿尔巴尼亚劳动党：斯彼鲁•柯列加  
> 巴黎公社：路易斯•巴贝夫  
> 法国共产党：查理•巴贝夫  
> 意大利共产党：阿尔曼多•瓦尔加斯  
> 德国共产党（含斯巴达克同盟）：卡尔•贝什米特  
> 朝鲜劳动党（含朝鲜共产党）：李敬姬  
> 印度：莫罕达斯

安赫尔在海边上找到伊利亚的时候，后者正懒洋洋地躺在沙滩椅上晒太阳，见他过去也只抬手打了个招呼：“下午好。”  
“下午好。劳尔（指劳尔•卡斯特罗）让我过来说一声，他们准备好了。”  
伊利亚点了点头：“最后一批军事技术人员大概明天到。”他迎着阳光微微眯起了眼睛，“热带的太阳真好，苏联就没那么暖和的地方。”  
“太阳当然好，大家都喜欢太阳，还有美丽的加勒比海，”安赫尔张开双臂，拥抱着灿烂的午后阳光，“但苏联也很好，古巴就没有冰原和极光。”  
这个回答取悦了伊利亚，他翻身坐了起来，笑道：“不紧张？美国都宣布封锁了。”自1962年6月起，苏联不断将有核弹头的导弹秘密运往古巴，美国获悉此事后，于10月22日下令，对古巴实行海上封锁。  
“没什么好怕的——想来点雪茄么？”  
“不了，有酒吗？”  
“自由古巴[1]怎么样？”  
伊利亚鼓了鼓掌：“听上去还不错。”

两人并肩回了安赫尔的住处，在看到客厅墙上崭新的古巴社会主义革命统一党[2]成立海报时，伊利亚顺口道：“你们这新名字真长。”  
安赫尔晃动着调酒器，欢快地道：“你以前的名字才叫长，怎么念来着，”他停手思考了一会，用背书的语气念道，“俄国社会民主工党(布尔什维克)。”  
“对，所以一般都省略掉前面的，直接喊布尔什维克。不过还是麻烦，后来就干脆改了名。”  
安赫尔往酒里丢了几块冰：“你是建议我们改名？”  
“绝对没有。”伊利亚摆了摆手，“这要让尼基塔知道了，可又得数落我。”  
安赫尔敏锐地问道：“你经常被数落？”  
伊利亚扬起眉毛，接过了安赫尔递来的高脚杯：“你以后会知道的。”  
“这听上去，可不像什么光辉的未来。”  
“嗨，想听这个可以去找个收音机，莫斯科现在24小时广播着呢。”  
安赫尔端起自己的鸡尾酒，与伊利亚碰了杯，在冰块与玻璃的清脆撞击声中，两人一起笑了出来。

“你比我想象的勇敢，我是说，”伊利亚思考了一会，终于选定了比喻，“十月革命那晚，我可没有那么镇静。”  
安赫尔笑道：“我以为你会用别的——我是说其他兄弟党（他说这个词时显然还很生疏）来打比方。”  
伊利亚重复了一遍“兄弟党”，鼓励道：“俄语学得挺快，你认识李敬姬么，那小姑娘看着聪明，可用了十几年才把俄语说顺溜。”  
“前年访问完北京后[3]去见了她，是个很活泼的姑娘，她和切（指切•格瓦拉）跳了舞，还教了我一首歌，叫《阿里郎》。”安赫尔抿了口酒，低声哼唱了起来——他不懂朝鲜语，只能哼出一个大概的曲调。  
待安赫尔唱完，伊利亚才开口问道：“北京现在怎么样了？”  
“看起来发展得不错。中国同志许诺说，可以从古巴进口蔗糖，帮助我们打破封锁。”  
“他在逞强，”伊利亚迅速做出了论断，随后又叹了口气，“去年我提出，可以援助中国100万吨麦子和50万吨蔗糖，他也没肯要粮食，只要了糖[4]。”  
安赫尔愣了愣，随后错误地判断了局势：“呃，也不单是王帮助我，我送了他们石油炼制设备的图纸，还有——哦对了，还有牛蛙[5]。”  
伊利亚没有回答，他仰头喝完了酒，问道：“能续杯吗？”  
“……能。”

安赫尔调酒的时候，伊利亚靠坐在沙发上，漫不经心地问道：“很喜欢中国？”  
“切很喜欢。你知道的，作为一个游击队员，他崇拜毛。”  
“那你呢？”  
安赫尔语气迟疑：“我需要讨厌他吗？”  
伊利亚思考了一会，忽地笑了出来：“暂时——还不需要吧。”他拍了拍安赫尔的肩膀，“耀……王是个温和的人，大部分情况下。”  
“……那谁是不温和的人？”  
伊利亚指了指自己：“据说是我。”  
“呃，我该说什么？久闻大名？”  
伊利亚耸耸肩：“乐意说什么都行。我和王说这个的时候，他还说自己不在意呢。”  
安赫尔奇道：“去年在联合国，你不是还帮他说过话[6]？今天早上，他还发表了声明，表示对我们的支持[7]。”  
外人看来或许确实如此，伊利亚也不想解释目前尚不为外人所知的伊犁事件[8]，只叹息道：“人是会变的，安赫尔。”

安赫尔沉默了一会儿：“我得说，这可能是因为……”  
“嗯？”  
“你撤了对中国的援助——我印象里，这不是第一次了[9]。”  
伊利亚没有正面回答这个问题：“铁托马上会到苏联休假[10]，约瑟普也来。他五年没来过莫斯科了。”  
“南斯拉夫……是不结盟运动的领导者。”  
“对，”伊利亚接过鸡尾酒，“他不打算原谅我。不过没关系，我也不想原谅他。”  
这次安赫尔没有举杯，伊利亚也不在意，他一个人喝完了酒，又抱怨道：“劲儿不够大。”  
“哈瓦那没有伏特加，不过冰箱里还有几瓶白兰地。”  
伊利亚挣扎了足足三分钟才做出了决定：“算了，喝太多误事。我们还得等电话呢。”

两人开始安静地等待莫斯科的来电，但古巴人很快就觉得干等太难熬了，他建议道：“我们聊聊天吧。”  
“好，聊什么？”  
“嗯……”安赫尔思考了起来，“你和谁关系最好？”  
伊利亚笑道：“这是在做融入阵营的功课？”  
“大概算吧。”安赫尔直起身体，换上了欢快的语调，“而且我喜欢听故事。”  
“现在关系最好的，应该是卡尔，卡尔•贝什米特，民主德国。”  
“你最喜欢他？”  
出乎安赫尔意料，伊利亚摇了摇头：“我最喜欢路易斯•巴贝夫。”  
“……抱歉，这位是？”  
“你需要做些共运史的功课，安赫尔。记住，红旗的发明人、国际歌的创作者、世界政治左翼运动崛起的光辉起始里程碑、第一个无产阶级专政的政权，巴黎公社，路易斯•巴贝夫。”

这串话有些太长了，安赫尔俄语还不娴熟，在半分钟后才给出了回应：“巴黎公社……对，应该如此，不过你见过他？”  
伊利亚看起来并不太悲伤：“很遗憾，没有。我曾经和……（他把‘耀’吞了回去）在巴黎找公社社员墙，想给他立个碑，但后来查理说，我那次找错了地方[11]。”  
“没带个认路的一起去？”  
“当时没想着。”  
伊利亚神情古怪，安赫尔很想笑，但到底还是忍住了：“……不要紧，重要的是去找他的心意。”  
伊利亚点点头：“我从路易斯那里继承了红旗和国际歌。他是我们整个阵营的——”  
“初恋？”  
“……这说法听起来怪怪的。”伊利亚神色奇异，虽然并没有否认。   
安赫尔眨眨眼睛：“我以后也得那么宣称吗——对了，那位查理是？”  
“法国共产党，是我们很重要的伙伴，有些……任性。他很擅长绘画，你乐意的话，可以让他画一张肖像画，毕加索风格的那种[12]。”  
安赫尔回想了一下毕加索的作画风格，全身一抖：“我觉得不必了。他给你画过？”  
“1949年，斯大林（伊利亚说到这个词的时候顿了顿）过生日的时候，查理的礼物是毕加索画的祝寿贺图……反正，后来我拜托查理，让他下次换个人。”  
“他怎么说？”  
伊利亚面露无奈之色：“查理说，不换，这是他们党最好的画家[13]，送礼物嘛，当然要用最好的。他坚持如此，我也无可奈何。”  
“噗——抱歉抱歉，说起来，西方最大的共产党好像不是他？”  
“对，是意大利共产党，阿尔曼多•瓦尔加斯，你或许能在下一次苏共代表大会上见到他。”  
安赫尔把“阿尔曼多•瓦尔加斯”重复了一遍，又问道：“他是什么样的人呢？”  
“和他的创始人安东尼奥•葛兰西一样，是个喜欢小说和诗歌的文艺青年，可惜最近不太写了[14]，不然你还能得到首诗作为见面礼。”

安赫尔若有所思：“我没怎么读过意大利文学……我喜欢美洲的文学，比如海明威。”  
“他是美国共产党的党员——你见过美共吗？”  
安赫尔有些愕然：“啊……没，没有。”  
“美共叫厄尔•S•琼斯，虽然他不太喜欢这个名字。”  
“不太喜欢名字？为什么？”  
“美国共产党——上一个美国共产党，最后一任总书记也叫厄尔，厄尔•白劳德。1944年，白劳德放弃了国际主义和革命立场，宣称可以通过阶级调和避免资本主义危机，然后解散了党。”  
“……解散？”  
“对，不过那些反对他的人后来重建了美共，就是今天这个，现任总书记是格斯•霍尔。”  
“……海明威并没和我说过这些。古巴革命之后，我邀请他来哈瓦那，他也没说。”  
伊利亚笑道：“我记得，那次活动很热闹？”  
“对，非常热闹，大家一直簇拥着他，欢呼，鼓掌。海明威是名人，带了好多国家的记者一起来，菲德尔（指菲德尔•卡斯特罗）很感激。在经过古巴国旗的时候，海明威忽然停下脚步，亲吻了它。”  
“唉，我怎么不记得这件事，是没上新闻吗？”  
安赫尔摇了摇头：“记者们都很愣住了，居然没有人拍到这个镜头，大家都请他重复一遍，但是海明威说：‘我只是一个古巴公民，不是演员。’”  
安赫尔语气遗憾，而伊利亚朗声笑起了来。

待伊利亚笑完了，安赫尔才继续道：“海明威对古巴的深情毋庸置疑，前些年，他将《老人与海》的手稿和诺贝尔奖章都送给了古巴，说应该把汲取自岛国的灵感还给岛国。”  
“他是秘密党员，你想看的话，厄尔那有他的入党登记书。”  
安赫尔叹息道：“可惜，海明威已经去世了。家族遗传的……”  
伊利亚高声打断了他：“不对！”  
“什么？”  
“很多人都以为海明威有家族遗传的躁狂抑郁症，因此自杀，但这不是全部的真相。FBI在监视他，这加重了他的精神疾病。”  
“……麦卡锡主义[15]吗？”  
“对，当时连奥本海默也被指认为共产党的间谍，但这次他们错了，很遗憾，奥本海默不是。”  
安赫尔沉默了半晌，才缓缓道：“那可……总之，谢谢你，苏联朋友。”  
伊利亚道：“这类故事，厄尔可以给你说上三天三夜。”

安赫尔不想再谈论这个话题：“说起来，那位卡尔•贝什米特，又是什么样的人呢？”  
“卡尔么，他喜欢音乐，尤其喜欢管弦乐。他有四座广播电台，三分之二的时间都在放各种音乐。”  
“我喜欢唱歌，看来可以和他交个朋友。”  
“不不不，卡尔不唱歌。”伊利亚连连摆手，“他会演奏很多乐器，但你让他开口唱歌，可就……之前有一次，我和卡尔一起去巴黎，查理请我们去酒馆喝酒，酒馆老板听说卡尔是德国人，就说什么‘听说德国人都是音乐天才’，邀请他给客人们唱上一首。”  
“他拒绝了？”  
“法国人太热情了……盛情难却，最后我和查理陪他一起上台，合唱《刚捎信回家的莱比锡大学生》，啊，那可真是一场灾难。”  
安赫尔奇道：“灾难？”  
“合唱成了一次空前绝后的三重唱，我们三个人各唱各的，而且谁也没在调上——不过演出效果意外地好！”见安赫尔表情扭曲，显然在努力憋笑，伊利亚赶忙找补了起来，“大家像着了迷似的使劲鼓掌。”  
安赫尔满脸怀疑，但为了苏联人——或许还有那个他尚未见过的德国人——的面子，他没有开口追问。  
伊利亚给这个故事结了尾：“虽然如此，但卡尔还是觉得无地自容，后来出门时，他总是小心翼翼地绕开那座酒馆[16]。”  
安赫尔终于哈哈大笑了起来。

听完这个故事后，安赫尔似乎对德国共产党产生了些兴趣：“德国是马克思的故乡，所以他叫卡尔，是吗？”  
“对了一半吧，他的卡尔来自德国共产党的创始人，卡尔•李卜克内西，而李卜克内西的卡尔来自马克思。李卜克内西出生后，他的父亲威廉希望他也能成为一个革命家，给他起名卡尔•弗里德里希•保尔，弗里德里希来自恩格斯，保尔来自另一位革命家，保尔•施士姆普弗。”  
“这还真是个……”安赫尔用了十几秒才选定了措辞，“意义重大的名字。”  
伊利亚轻快地道：“威廉还给马克思、恩格斯写信，请他们当孩子的教父，两位导师欣然同意，所以这个‘卡尔’确实意义重大。前些年，卡尔还把一个城市命名为卡尔•马克思城[17]”  
安赫尔好奇道：“说起来，他是不是还有个恩格斯城？”  
“确实有个恩格斯城，不过在苏联的萨拉托夫州。”  
安赫尔愣了愣，继而拍桌笑了起来：“所以你果然最喜欢他。”  
伊利亚没有承认也没有否认，只道：“卡尔是个很不错的人。”  
“你说的我都有些好奇了。”  
“你也会喜欢他的，我保证。”  
安赫尔点点头：“希望如此[18]。话说，你是因为这个才喜欢他的吗？历史传承？”  
“不，”伊利亚露出了温柔的微笑，“我们一起长大。”

伊利亚便说起自己和卡尔的诞生，说起他们一起在瑞士的齐美尔瓦尔德策划革命的往事：“那时的社会气氛简直不能更糟了，第二国际的党大都背叛了信仰[19]……卡尔鼓励我，说第二国际完了，但是没有关系，我们可以重新建立一个国际。”  
安赫尔了然：“这就是共产国际？”  
“对，最开始就是这样，只有我和他。我们俩为组织凑钱，我出20法郎，他出20法郎，未来的共产国际拥有40法郎来征服世界，可出版第一本小册子就需要96法郎[20]——这个数字我能记一辈子。”  
“最后书印出来了吗？”  
伊利亚摊着手耸了耸肩：“我们外借了56法郎。”  
“……你不能和法国的党，哦，查理，不能去找他借吗？”  
“当时还没有查理。法国共产党1920年才建党，在一战时期，法国甚至连第二国际都销声匿迹了。”  
安赫尔有些惊讶：“我以为他诞生得很早？”  
“查理宣称继承第一国际法国支部和法国工人党[21]，但其实……而且他并不像路易斯，不像巴黎公社。”  
安赫尔问道：“你不是没有见过他？”  
伊利亚眨眨眼睛，把手指按在嘴唇上，做了个“嘘”的动作：“告诉你一个秘密，巴黎公社不只是马克思主义者领导的，还有无政府主义者和布朗基主义者参加，所以查理本来就不可能和路易斯有多像。”  
“……”  
“不要想太多，虽然我们口头上都那么说，但谁都知道路易斯是路易斯，查理是查理。”  
“……”  
“查理有着艺术家的敏感，你最好假装不知道这事儿。”  
“……我们还是说回卡尔吧。”

“1917的秋天，我们在日内瓦告了别，我和伊里奇一起回彼得格勒，就是现在的列宁格勒，他跟着罗莎•卢森堡去柏林。出发前的那天晚上我们约好，如果革命成功，我们就联合建立一个世界苏维埃共和国，定都柏林。”  
安赫尔本想鼓掌，在听到最后那个词时却不得不怀疑起了自己的耳朵：“柏林？定都柏林？”  
伊利亚坦然道：“当年俄国是个农业国，德国是工业国，我还指望靠德国的技术发展俄国呢，当然应该是柏林。”  
“……后来呢？”  
“后来啊，”伊利亚顿了顿，眼睛里流露出浓重的悲伤与无奈，“德共的一月革命失败了，两位创始人牺牲，卡尔也只能苟延残喘——这话你可别在他面前提。”  
“然后你建立了苏联？”  
伊利亚叹息道：“我等了他四年，可我不能永远等下去。”

片刻沉默后，安赫尔迟疑着道：“我之前还在想……”  
“什么？”  
“民主德国是1949年10月7日建国的，刚好比中国晚几天，可能是故意的。现在看来，倒是我想错了。”  
伊利亚摇头道：“不，你猜对了。”  
“……？？？”  
“中国人喜欢1950年1月1日，10月1日是我建议的，十月革命嘛。”  
安赫尔愣愣地道：“那为什么不是11月7日？”  
“他用过了，”伊利亚微微笑了起来，“当年他还叫中华苏维埃共和国。我觉得，纪念日还是不要重复。”  
“那又为什么……”  
“当时我觉得他比卡尔重要，”伊利亚咬着重音道，“当时。”  
安赫尔用了点儿时间才消化完这些：“当时他是……”  
“共产阵营第二面旗帜，亚洲革命的核心，领导亚洲诸党的领袖。”  
“……”  
伊利亚耸耸肩：“别太在意，我指定核心的时候，经常性，有点，呃，看得不太准。”  
“……你指定过几个核心？”  
“两个。还有巴尔干革命的核心，南斯拉夫。”  
“……”  
“所以啊，我的古巴朋友，我可不打算指定你当美洲革命的核心。”  
安赫尔举起了两只手：“我坚决同意。”

伊利亚站起身，几步走到了窗边，遥遥望着海上落日：“我总是这样——有时候，我都觉得自己哪里不对。”  
“……你又为什么和南斯拉夫闹翻了？”  
“南斯拉夫想和保加利亚组成统一的联邦，他们把名字都起好了，巴尔干-多瑙河联邦。”  
安赫尔猜测道：“你不支持？”  
“不，我支持，”伊利亚忽然提高了音量，“但维尔科对他太过热络了，甚至越过了我，直接和约瑟普商量，我很生气[22]。保加利亚不能那么亲近南斯拉夫。”  
“……”  
“我就找了个机会，去撺掇柯列加，让他反对约瑟普。”  
“柯列加？”  
伊利亚面现厌恶之色：“阿尔巴尼亚劳动党，斯彼鲁•柯列加。当时也在和约瑟普商议组成联邦。  
安赫尔试图举一反三：“他们也是私下偷偷商量？”  
“不，是我建议的，协议都是在莫斯科签订的。”  
“……”  
安赫尔试图在脑海中勾勒几人的关系图，但半分钟后，他果断放弃了——这事儿一句话就可以概括，谁和谁都有一腿！

“约瑟普低估了我对柯列加的影响，在我的劝说下，他站出来开始反对约瑟普。不过，约瑟普气性比我想象的大，他直接就和我闹翻了。”  
“……”  
“七年前，签订华沙条约的那天，我宣布说将出访贝尔格莱德[23]，可惜约瑟普没有理会这个暗示。”  
安赫尔思考着道：“可是，南斯拉夫不是去了1957年的莫斯科会议吗？”  
“那不是因为我，是中国人的功劳。我不知道王做了什么，但他确然说服了约瑟普——虽然其实，也没什么意义，”伊利亚叹了口气，“想走的是留不住的。”  
“……”  
“我也很好奇王到底怎么做到的，他和约瑟普的关系……比和我的还糟。”  
“……”  
“去年约瑟普和莫罕达斯他们成立了不结盟运动，第一次大会还是在贝尔格莱德开的，我想他是想气我。”  
安赫尔不解道：“可，我是说，他们总得找个地方开会吧？”  
伊利亚摇了摇头：“贝尔格莱德不一样，那是我和约瑟普一起解放的城市。当年他……唉，还是他建议我建立欧洲情报局的，总部就设在贝尔格莱德。”  
安赫尔不熟悉这些，但他知道此刻地球上已经没有欧洲情报局了。不过在他发问前，伊利亚已经作出了解释：“后来我把约瑟普赶出去了，情报局总部也迁去了罗马尼亚。”  
安赫尔略加思考，只觉得细思恐极，伊利亚的感情史（？）简直透着一股天怒人怨、鸡飞狗跳的悲怆，他需要来一支——不，一盒雪茄压压惊。

伊利亚从安赫尔手里接过了雪茄，点燃后深深吸了一口：“其实也不算太出乎意料，约瑟普本来就和莫罕达斯关系挺好。”  
“我记得，你和印度关系也挺好。”  
“很多人都那么想？”  
安赫尔犹豫着道：“我又猜错了？”  
“……不，并不算错。虽然过程可能有点儿问题，但结论正确。”伊利亚深深吸了一口，骤然亮起的火星在他的眼睛里跳动，“我以前觉得，王会和约瑟普更合得来，这是我的错误。雪茄不错，安赫尔。”  
“谢谢。”

伊利亚不再说话，只沉默地抽着雪茄，而在夕阳的一半沉入海中时，安赫尔终于又开口了：“中国人……最近似乎和阿尔巴尼亚关系不错。”  
“是，柯列加退出了经互委[24]，不过王准备去援助他了。啧，他总是这样。”  
“你和他之间……”  
“我们去年断交了[25]。”  
安赫尔愕然道：“啊？你和中国——”  
“苏联和阿尔巴尼亚。”  
安赫尔心道“贵阵营真是血雨腥风”，口中说的却是：“……这又是因为什么？”  
“前年，布加勒斯特举行了十二国共产党和工人党会议，我在会上批评了中国的共产党人。大部分兄弟党都站在我这边，但是阿尔巴尼亚站在中国人那边。”  
“他们关系很好吗？”  
伊利亚摇了摇头：“之前不是。去年之前，中国人在东欧关系最好的——我是说除我之外，是保加利亚，维尔科。”  
“现在呢？”  
“现在可能是阿尔巴尼亚了，毕竟他们都支持斯大林[26]。至于维尔科，”伊利亚眉毛一扬，语气隐隐有些得意，“在1959年的争论中，他站到了中国人那边，被我私下警告了。”  
“我得说，这个保加利亚人——”  
“维尔科•佩特罗夫。”  
“好的，维尔科•佩特罗夫，他听上去真能搞交际。”  
伊利亚笑道：“因为之前共产国际的执行总书记，格奥尔基•季米特洛夫，是保加利亚人。”  
安赫尔为自己对历史的陌生道了歉，又问道：“后来维尔科就站到了你那边？”  
“对，维尔科总是很识时务的，不管是关于约瑟普，还是关于王，他最后都做出了正确的选择。”  
伊利亚说得理所当然，安赫尔一时无言以对，只得道：“……还好我不认识斯大林。”  
“……是啊，”伊利亚笑容涩然，“我过去肯定想不到，这居然会是一件好事。”   
夕阳已经沉下去了大半，把整个海面染成了汹涌的暗红，那颜色像是干涸鲜血，透着一股生命行将枯竭的悲哀。

天边启明星开始闪烁的时候，安赫尔揉着被海风吹乱的头发问道：“中国人为什么喜欢斯大林？”  
“我不知道。”伊利亚面不改色地撒了个谎，“我之前威胁王，说他那么爱斯大林，不如把斯大林的棺材运去给北京，他居然回答我，好，他会在北京造一个超级豪华的陵墓。”  
“……这是威胁吗？”  
伊利亚无所谓地笑了笑：“啊，可能我当时有些昏头。”  
“……”  
“中国人……现在大约在西藏吧，和莫罕达斯对峙。”伊利亚重新望向了远方，“唉，那个地方，本来我和他约好了，一起去登珠峰的[27]。”  
“你喜欢爬山？”  
伊利亚摇头道：“算不上喜欢，但是那是全球最高峰，有特殊的意义——当时王还建议，应该把那里改名叫‘友谊峰’。东方人总有些奇妙的想法。”  
“这挺浪漫的，把名字铭刻在离太空最近的地方。”  
伊利亚眼角一跳：“你那么一说，好像……确实。”  
“他后来又改回去了？”  
“不，我拒绝了这个建议，因为苏联已经有友谊峰了。”  
“……”  
“别那么看我，这句话真的就是字面意思。”

安赫尔艰难地接回了上一个话题：“他们不会打起来吧？我是说，中国，还有印度。”  
“那要看我们啊。”  
安赫尔不解道：“我们？”  
“看我们能不能闹出一个大新闻。”伊利亚露出了自信的微笑，“我们拉住全世界的目光，就没人关心他们了。”  
“这倒是个好主意……”  
伊利亚得意道：“对吧。”看他的表情，仿佛自己在做什么助人为乐的好事似的。  
“中国也会那么想吗？”  
“我了解他，安赫尔。”  
“对于古巴危机，他是会生气，还是会高兴？”  
伊利亚脱口而出：“我现在做什么他都生气。”  
“……”

安赫尔不说话了，而伊利亚在暮色开始四合的时候关上了窗，对他道：“有时候，我觉得自己应该再狠心一点。”  
“嗯？”  
“我之前让蒙古加入了经互委[28]，还想把他拉进华约，但最后放弃了。”  
“蒙古……呃，是后悔吗？”  
伊利亚耸耸肩：“想了想，觉得自己不该那么无聊。”他拍了拍安赫尔的肩膀，“和你说了那么多，其实也挺无聊的，是吧？”  
安赫尔道：“不，故事挺有趣的，谢谢，虽然很多……我还不太能理解。”  
“过完这个月，你有足够的机会去了解。”  
安赫尔爽朗地笑了：“会的，如果下个月我还活着的话。”  
“我喜欢勇敢的同伴。”伊利亚拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“为了建立一个全新的古巴！”  
伊利亚用鼓励地语气问道：“你觉得，新古巴应该是什么样的？”  
“所有人能够平等地享受阳光、沙滩和大海，还有雪茄和朗姆酒”安赫尔不假思索地回答道。  
“你很爱喝酒吗？”  
安赫尔笑着摇头：“我的朋友们爱喝——下次我会准备劲儿够大的。”

伊利亚也笑了起来，他还想说些什么，但忽然间，客厅的电话猛烈地响了起来，清亮的铃声穿透了寂静的哈瓦那海岸，震动了古巴，震动了加勒比海，也震动了海那边的美国。  
——以及整个世界。

注：  
[1] 19世纪下半叶，古巴人民进行了反对西班牙统治的独立战争，期间他们使用“Cuba libre”（即自由的古巴万岁）作为纲领性口号，革命军在战斗中以古巴特产朗姆酒为基调制了一种鸡尾酒，并命名为“自由古巴”。  
[2] 1961年7月，古巴三个主要革命组织，卡斯特罗领导的“七•二六运动”、人民社会党（原古巴共产党）和“三•一三革命指导委员会”合并成“革命统一组织”，1962年5月，改名为“古巴社会主义革命统一党”，1965年，改名为“古巴共产党”。  
[3] 1960年11月17日,切•格瓦拉率领古巴经济代表团访问中国。  
[4] 1961年2月，赫鲁晓夫致函毛泽东，表示愿意借给中国100万吨粮食和50万吨蔗糖，帮助中国克服困难。中国接受了50万吨蔗糖。  
[5] 因苏联技术不适合用来炼制大庆产出的原油，中国对此十分头疼，60年代初，古巴将美国遗留的炼油厂，包括未销毁的文件对中国开放，帮助中国完成技术突破。1962年，古巴将本国牛蛙苗赠送给了中国。  
[6] 1961年，莫斯科得到的消息，泰国和马来亚试图在新一届联合国大会上正式提出所谓西藏问题。由于中华人民共和国在联合国的合法席位尚未恢复，苏方表示由自己来对此相关提案进行反击，得到中方支持。  
[7] 1962年10月25日，中国政府发表声明，在支持古巴反对美国战争挑衅的同时，表示“完全支持”苏联政府的立场。  
[8] 1962夏，在苏联鼓动下，新疆数万名中国公民集体叛国，通过以伊犁的霍尔果斯口岸和塔城的巴克图口岸为主的几个重要边境口岸，非法越境前往苏联。  
[9] 1948年春，苏联单方面撕毁协议，撤走在南斯拉夫的全部军事顾问和文职专；1958年秋，苏联同意撤走在罗马尼亚的苏联顾问和专家；1960年春，苏联单方面撕毁对阿尔巴尼亚的经济援助合同，撤走专家；同年夏，苏联决定撕毁合同，全部召回在华工作的苏联专家。  
[10] 1962年10月，苏联最高苏维埃主席团主席勃列日涅夫访问南斯拉夫，12月铁托应邀去苏联休假，苏南关系回暖。  
[11] 苏联和中国早期曾前往巴黎实地考察，他们将“保尔•莫罗•沃蒂耶纪念碑像（即历次革命受害者墙）”错认为社员墙，并将错误的照片带回了国，引发了长达几十年的误解。  
[12] 毕加索，西班牙画家，法国共产党员。  
[13] 1949年，毕加索作为法共的代表为斯大林绘画祝寿，但斯大林对此不太满意。1953年，斯大林去世，毕加索绘制纪念海报。  
[14] 这里指波匈事件后，文学家卡尔维诺宣布退出意大利共产党。  
[15] 20时机50年代肇因于美国参议员麦卡锡的美国反共浪潮。  
[16] 这个故事来自德国社民党和第二国际的创始人威廉•李卜克内西，原故事中，和他合唱的是恩格斯和施拉姆，演唱地在伦敦。  
[17] 1952年重新划区后成立，即今开姆尼茨。  
[18] 1972年，古巴将位于国土南部的一座无人岛赠与民主德国，并以德共前任总书记恩斯特•台尔曼命名。  
[19] 第一次世界大战爆发后，欧洲各国沙文主义思潮弥漫，第二国际成员纷纷背叛《巴塞尔宣言》，转而支持本国资产阶级对外争夺霸权，只有俄国社会民主工党（布尔什维克）、塞尔维亚社会民主党和保加利亚社会民主党依然坚持国际主义立场，另外，德国社会民主党的卡尔•李卜克内西英勇地在议会表决中投了唯一的反对票。  
[20] 见《布尔什维克自传》中的《拉狄克回忆录》，原文中，还有波兰社会民主党缴纳了10法郎。  
[21] 前者参加了巴黎公社，随着巴黎公社的失败，组织也日渐衰弱，1876年正式宣布解散；后者是法国工人运动中第一个无产阶级政党，由马克思亲自撰写党纲。  
[22] 实际上，苏南冲突始于苏联私自与英国达成协议，因此反对南斯拉夫援助希腊革命，最终导致希腊革命失败。这里苏联没有说真话。  
[23] 1955年5月14日，即签订华沙条约的当天，莫斯科发表了赫鲁晓夫将亲率代表团访问南斯拉夫的公报。这意味着，苏联把改善与南斯拉夫的关系作为巩固社会主义阵营整个构想的一个组成部分。  
[24] 1961年12月，阿尔巴尼亚退出经互委。  
[25] 1961年1月苏联同阿尔巴尼亚断交，停止了一切军事和经济援助，并公开排斥阿尔巴尼亚参加华约的会议和活动。  
[26] 中国共产党在布加勒斯特会议受到苏联攻击的时候，阿尔巴尼亚劳动党站在了中国的一边。阿劳动党对一些问题的认识和中国并不完全一致，包括对斯大林的评价，他们主张全盘肯定斯大林，不同意中国以“三七”开来定斯大林的功过，但是双方在反对赫鲁晓夫的修正主义路线上是一致的。  
[27] 中苏曾相约一起去首登珠穆朗玛峰，并在1958年组成联合登山队侦察组前往考察，但最终未能成行。  
[28] 1962年经互委修改章程，表示非欧洲国家也可以加入，还规定经互委可以给予非成员国以观察员的资格。同年6月，蒙古加入。


End file.
